


Care

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [81]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Care

“Let me make one thing abundantly clear. I’ll end this partnership as soon as possible. I don’t care for you, and never will.”

Those had been the first words Napoleon Solo had said to Illya Kuryakin upon leaving Mr Waverly’s office, on their first day as partners.

Six years down the line, Illya recalled the words as he awoke in medical once again. Sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair, feet up on the bed, Napoleon Solo lightly dozed. Drifting back to sleep himself, Illya smiled, knowing that the friend who had hated him was watching over while he was vulnerable.


End file.
